


Happy Birfday!

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Birthday, M/M, Motorcycles, preschool teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's birthday and Tony wants to get his preschool class a special treat to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thyrza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/gifts), [MonicaOP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonicaOP/gifts).



> Prompt: Steve/Tony, any universe, birthday. :3

Tony held up his finger to his lips to hopefully shush Steve’s class of preschoolers.

Apparently, Elsa shirt with Rainbow Dash skirt did not know what that gesture meant, because she squeeled: "Mistah Wogas, intuda!“ before Tony could even get through the door.

Steve turned and glanced up to smile at Tony.

“Mr. Stark, what brings you here today?”

“Well, my lovely assistant. You know my lovely assistant right, tall, strawberry blonde, wears heals that could kill a man, but is nicer than the other redheaded woman that wears shoes that could kill a man.”

“I think you’re talking about Ms. Potts,” Steve said. 

“Yes, well, she reminded me that there is something special going on today.”

“Mr. Stark…” Steve started.

“Don’t Mr. Stark me. You can’t deprive your students of birthday treats.”

“Birfday?” a boy in a power rangers shirt said.

Tony blinked, glanced up at Steve. “Did you get all the kids with bad articulation?”

“Tony,” Steve growled.

“Right, no talking about that,” Tony said. "Anyway, birthday treats. I was going to go out to the store and pick something up for you. I wanted to know what you? Cupcakes? Ice Cream? All of the above?“

That was enough to set Steve’s class off with shouting about they wanted. The look in Steve’s eyes promised retribution, but that was alright, he liked when Steve made a fuss about his birthday (though he pretended to dislike it, because then Steve made an even bigger one). He went for innocent. "Oops, I guess I shouldn’t have said that out loud.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MonicaOP who requested a second part of this as part of my sequel fest.

Steve’s classroom has been interrupted for the five years on or near his birthday by his boyfriend coming and asking what treats he wanted for the class. Steve usually had something, but Tony always went above and beyond what Steve had planned. 

The thing was Tony always threw a lavish party for his Pepper. Rhodey and Happy went to various sporting events for their birthdays. Tony’s birthdays... Well, Tony never seemed to celebrate his birthday. Steve had missed it the first year, because Tony hadn’t mentioned it and Steve had only found out when Rhodey had mentioned that he was in town for a belated birthday night with Tony.

The second year, he’d marked the calendar and made plans for a surprise party. Something had gone wrong in one of the plants overseas and Tony had ended up being gone for over a month. His arrival back in New York was just as sudden as him leaving and Steve had no time to plan a new surprise party.

The third year Steve had gone smaller and planned a intimate dinner for the two of them at fancy restaurant. The day before Tony’s birthday, they had a big fight. It had been stupid, but they’d been off over Tony’s birthday.

The fourth year Steve had planned on cooking for Tony, because Tony loved his cooking. He’d gotten a phone call that Bucky had been freed and was in a military hospital overseas. Tony had shipped him overseas to be there when Bucky woke up. He came home to a fridge filled with rotted food. Bucky had arrived a few weeks later and Tony’s birthday had been forgotten for another year.

Steve was determined to do something special for Tony’s birthday. He googled ideas and smiled as he came across one that he just might get away with. He checked the weather and made a few calls. Two weeks before Tony’s birthday, he greeted Tony with a kiss.

“Hey, I was thinking, if the weather is nice, we might take the bikes out. We haven’t done that in a while,” Steve offered, knowing full well that weather called rain over the weekend.

“We haven’t done that in a while, but yeah, where you thinking of going?”

“I don’t know, something scenic, maybe drive up to the Catskills, maybe just stick along the coast and drive north,” Steve said, watching Tony.

“Driving up to Catskills sounds nice,” Tony murmured.

“Yeah?”

Tony nodded.

Steve mentally started planning the trip in more detail.

It started on Friday and Steve made sure to act super disappointed that they wouldn’t be able to go.

“We can go next week,” Tony said, looking up from his phone and offering it to him. “Weather is supposed to be perfect. We can make a weekend of it. Drive up Friday, do a long route on Saturday. If you want, I can take Monday off, we can stay up a second day.”

“That sounds nice,” Steve said, taking the phone. “I’ll look for a hotel, since I know how much you love to camp.”

Tony shuddered. 

Everything was going according to plan.

-

They drove up to a hotel near the two routes that Steve had planned. Tony woke up early on Saturday and Steve had to convince him to stay in bed a little longer, which basically involved dragging him back to bed and blowing his brains out. In the end, Tony thought they were late to start, but they were right on time according to Steve’s plan.

They didn’t make many stops and Tony didn’t seem to notice that there were bikers sliding in behind them two and three at a time. Sometimes it was one bike with two people on it. 

“Man, we’ve got ourselves a gang,” Tony noted over their bluetooth intercom as they neared Steve’s stopping point.

“Yeah, we do,” Steve agreed, glancing at his mirrors to ensure everyone was still with them. “I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to stop and stretch my legs a bit. One of the nicer Falls is coming up.”

“Sounds good.”

They pulled off into the small parking area where there were two trucks and and an SUV. There was a picnic area off to one side, which had been roped off. The Falls dominated the scenery though. Steve took a moment to take it all in as Tony turned off his bike and removed his helmet, turning as their gang also came in behind them. 

Motorcycles were turned off as Steve made his way over to Tony. Tony reached over to grab Steve’s hand. “I think we’re in trouble.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Steve said as he raised his hand and counted down with fingers as a muffled Happy Birthday began, which slowly became clearer as helmets were removed. At the end of each line, one of them revved their bike, Steve blamed Clint.

Tony stared at them, taking in the faces of their friends. “What the hell?”

“Steve’s idea,” Rhodey said, climbing off his bike. “Happy Birthday.” He patted Tony on the shoulder as he headed to the picnic area.

Tony turned to look at him, questioning him.

“I wanted to do something special,” Steve shrugged.

“My birthday isn’t until next week!”

“Well, I haven’t had any luck on doing anything on your birthday!” Steve pointed out. “So...”

“Wait a minute, we were supposed to do this last weekend!”

“It rained last weekend, Stark,” Natasha said as she passed by.

“I know!” Tony called after her. He paused looking over at the picnic area. “Pepper’s here?”

“Bruce and her brought the food up,” Steve said. “You know those two don’t like bikes.”

He paused, looking at Steve. “You looked at the weather, before asking me, didn’t you?”

“Maybe,” Steve blushed.

Tony glared at him for a long moment.

“Happy Birthday?”

Tony sighed. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know I am,” Steve agreed, leaning in and kissing him. “Now, Come on, Bruce and Clint worked together on the food.”

Tony got off his bike and Steve wrapped an arm around him as he followed the rest of their friends. There weren’t any presents, but they were all there for him. They ate, swam, and ate some more. Then had a night drive back to the hotel where a campfire was already started and beers were passed out, since no one was leaving from there. Gradually, everyone started heading back to their rooms until Phil, Clint, Steve, and Tony were left. Clint shooed them back, promising to take care of the fire.

Tony wrapped his arm around him as entered the building. “Thanks for this.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve murmured, kissing his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a little research about motorcycles rides and the few pics I saw about this one look amazing. I'm not sure if a waterfall is as close to the road as I portrayed, but it's fiction.


End file.
